An Unthinkable Love
by Akashi Reiko
Summary: Sakura Haruno is on a mission, that she never thought could go so wrong. She is sent to the past and meets Team Minato, which consists of Rin, her new student, Kakashi, Obito, and Minato. Could she fall for Minato now that she's stuck in the past?
1. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen!

Me: Hi people! I wanted to try out a new MinaSaku fic, so here it is...

Hikari: Anyway, as if any of you writer own any characters and what not, so what makes Yami any different? So that means that she doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Please enjoy! And sorry if I have any mistakes in here.

~On to the Chapter~

Sakura was jumping though the tress heading back to Konoha as quickly as she could. There were enemies after her.

"Get back here, you damn girl!" A man shouted, he was absolutely livid.

'Dammit! This kind of situation… it really makes me want some back up!'

'Tsunade-sama didn't give us a choice. She wanted us to do this alone.' Inner Sakura stated.

Sakura turned around and threw a kunai at the man pursuing her. He dodged them, but became nervous when he saw the smirk on her face. The kunai cut through the wire she was using to hold logs up.

"Hehe… Bye bye!" Trees began collapsing.

"I won't go down if you're not going with me!" the man started doing hand signs. Sakura began jumping away to get out of range of whatever jutsu he was doing.

"This doesn't have a specific range. Have fun… Time Travel Jutsu!"

'No! There's no telling when and where we'll end up!'

A portal opened up in front of her. White tentacle like things came out and wrapped around her, pulling her closer to the portal.

"Shit! Everyone… I'm sorry!" With that, she was pulled in.

-Past-

A boy was jumping through the trees, trying to get to practice on time. He finally got to the clearing a few minutes later.

"Was I on time?"

"No, Obito. You are late again." A boy with silver, gravity defying hair and onyx eyes told him. Obito glared at the boy in front of him.

"Shut up, Kakashi! I was helping an old lady with her groceries."

"That's a lie."

"Guys, we're teammates! We need to act like it!" A girl with brown hair stepped in between them to make them stop fighting.

"Hmph!" Both boys turned away from each other with a huff.

"Rin is right. Anyway, it's time to start practice," Their sensei, Minato Namikaze called out.

Suddenly, Rin saw a white light from in the forest. She looked at her sensei to see if he noticed the light. Her sensei has golden, blonde hair and sparkling, ocean blue eyes.

"Minato-sensei? I thought i saw something over there. Can I go check it out?" Rin asked.

"I noticed it too. Did you see a white light?" Rin nodded. "Alright, go ahead. I'll stay here and start practice. If you need me, just say so and I'll come help." Rin nodded and ran off into the woods.

"Where's Rin going?" Obito asked curiously.

"That's a secret..." Minato said mysteriously with a sly smile on his face.

-With Rin-

Rin was running through the forest, looking for something that could have caused the white light. She saw a person leaning against a tree. It was a woman and she looked to be around Minato's age. She looked up when Rin ran to her. She had long, pink hair that was up in a ponytail and stunning, emerald green eyes. She was wearing black hakama pants (like Soi Fon from Bleach), silver tank top that had rips and blood on it, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots that went up to her knees.

Rin kneeled beside the woman, who was having difficulty staying conscious due to her wounds.

"Miss? Can you hear me?"

The woman struggled to keep her eyes open. "Yes, i can hear you, though I don't know how much longer I stay awake."

"It'll be okay, I'll help you. I'm a medic. I have a question though. Did you see a white light or what could have caused a white light?" Rin asked. "My sensei sent me to investigate."

"It was me. I was sent through a time portal. I'm from the future." The woman said.

"Time portal? From the future?"

"I know that it sounds crazy. I can explain, but i'm gonna need to be healed. Can you do that for me?" The woman asked.

"Of course, that's my job, but please start explaining what happened,"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, one of the ANBU captains and Tsunade-sama's apprentice. The godaime hokage is Tsunade-sama. She sent me on a mission to speak with Kiri and Iwa's kages, then retrieve an important scroll. I was tired, but I kept going, trying to get the scroll back to Konoha as fast as i could. The missing nin is was dealing with earlier came back and to say he was mad would be a understatement. He was absolutely livid because I took out his entire group. He told me that if he was going down, he wasn't going down without me going down with him. He started performing hand signs and i started jumping out of range, so i couldn't be hit with whatever he was doing. Then he shouted Time Travel Jutsu and a white portal opened up in front of me. White, tentacle like things shot out and wrapped around me. The tentacles dragged me in and the portal's passage must have injured me somehow when i was going through." Sakura concluded.

"What about the scroll that you needed to deliver back to Tsunade-sama? Rin asked, sitting beside Sakura. Rin had finished healing Sakura's wounds the best she could. The rest Sakura would deal with later.

"Luckily, i put the scroll in my elbow guards (Those things she has on her arm in Shippuden. I don't know what they're called so i'll just call them arm guards. And i can do that cuz i'm the author. :3 Back to the story!) I threw it somewhere the team i was supposed to join will find it. But now i have to ask you something... Do you believe me?"

"I do, Sakura-chan! Now let's get you to my team, more specifically Kakashi and Minato-sensei."

"Kakashi? You mean Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's the one." Rin said helping Sakura stand up and put an arm around Sakura's waist to steady her as they walked.

"Kakashi is my sensei in the future. Is his hair silver?"

"It is. Why?"

"I always thought that he was prematurely grey or something." Sakura said, smiling down at Rin. Rin giggled at her statement, which caused Sakura to laugh along with her.

-In the training field-

"Senseiiii! What's taking Rin so long?" Obito's whining was incessant and quite frankly was giving Minato a headache.

"Alright, Alright... I sent her to check something out that happened in the forest. We saw a white light flash, it was very bright. I'm surprised you didn't notice Kakashi. Thought it's probably because you were arguing with Obito." Minato said.

"WHAT? You let her go ALONE!" Obito shouted.

"I can handle myself, Obito." Rin's voice came floating out into the clearing. They heard he slow and careful footsteps.

"Why are you walking so slow, Rin?" Obito asked.

"Because i have someone injured with me." Rin finally made it into the clearing, with Sakura hanging onto her.

"Rin... lean me against a tree." Sakura said softly. She said it so softly, that Rin almost didn't hear her.

"Of course, Sakura-shishou." While in the forest, Rin asked if Sakura could train her and when Sakura agreed, she was jumping for joy. (Not literally)

"Rin, who is this?" Kakashi asked as Rin was lowering Sakura down so she could lean against a tree.

"This is Sakura Haruno, the cause of the white light. The white light turns out to be a time portal that she was forced through by a enemy, Sakura-shishou is a Konoha kunoichi from the future. Anyway, the time portal's passage she was forced through injured her." Rin reported.

"Rin, that's impossible. I've never heard of something like this happening. She's lying to you." Kakashi stated

"No she isn't!" Rin argued.

'Because she's my shishou, that's why. She wouldn't have accepted if she only wanted to use me and she knows things that happens in the future.' Rin wanted to say.

"Hmmm... I didn't know you were so suspicious as a child... Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you _sensei_. I am your future student, or i would have been." Sakura said.

"Of course you don't! Kakashi, we should believe Rin!" Obito turned to Sakura, "If Rin believes you, the i do too, Lady Sakura!" Obito claimed, pumping his fist in the air. Sakura's eye twitched at the 'Lady' part he added in front of her name. No one, but Minato seemed to noticed.

"You were right Rin... Obito is a very trustworthy and kind person." Obito blushed at the complement.

"Sakura-shishou, we should get you to hokage-sama so we can't explain to him what happened."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I agree, but give me some time." She put her hands, which started glowing green, on her stomach and sent her chakra throughout her body. Within seconds, not only the gash on her stomach, but every wound on her body was healed.

"So you're a medic." Minato finally spoke.

"So he talks." She teased. "Anyway, you must be Minato Namikaze, Rin's sensei. For a while, i thought you were either a mute or a coward. Or were you analyzing me, to see if i was telling the truth. I do have a leaf headband, to help validate my story." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a red headband with the leaf insignia on it.

"See Kakashi! She is a leaf ninja!" Obito exclaimed.

"How do you know that? She could have stole it or maybe's she's a missing ninja from the Konoha." Sakura's expression twisted into a unpleasant one.

"I would never... It's unhonorable!"

"That's probably apart of your act. To act like you're a leaf nin, but then we find out later that you really did betray the leaf."

"I would never betray our future godaime hokage, Tsunade-sama. She trained me and taught me everything i know, i've surpassed her, and most importantly... She like my mother since my own was murdered along with the rest of my clan in front of my own eyes!"

"Sakura-shishou, don't worry about Kakashi, he'll come around. So please just calm down." Rin begged her. Sakura looked down and let her hair cover her eyes. "Let's just go to the hokage's office."

From his spot, Minato grinned. He disappeared and when he reappeared, Sakura was in his arms with a frightened expression on her face.

'**This is the Yellow Flash... Did you expect anything less...?**' Inner Sakura asked.

'I'm not saying that i didn't know he was fast, but i didn't expect to be scared outta my skin when he picked me up so fast.' Sakura told her inner.

"Sensei!" Rin protested, "You shouldn't do that to Shishou."

"It's as you said, we need to get to the hokage's office and explain this whole thing to him. I'm only carrying her because she must still be tired. You are, aren't you?" The last questioned was directed at her. Sakura nodded and laid her head against his chest.

"Well let's go!"

-At the Hokage's office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was currently working on paperwork that he wished he could burn with a Katon jutsu or get some sort of break from it. Fortunately for him, fate was on his side when a knock resounded throughout the office.

'Thank god!' Sarutobi thought.

"Enter."

Rin, Kakashi, and Obito entered first with Minato not far behind with a woman in his arms.

"Team Minato, i thought you guys were training today."

"We were, Hokage-sama. Rin and I saw a white light and i let Rin check it out. It turned out to be a time portal that opened up in this time. Sakura Haruno, who is from the future, was forced in one by a enemy jutsu.

"Why don't i just show you? It saves me more explaining." Sakura began doing hand signs.

"Memory Gazer Jutsu!" (Some random thing that I came up with.) A round circle thing appeared and began showing the events that led up to Sakura being sent to the past.

"Interesting, so he must have willed the portal to harm you on the way through. I guess i have to find a way to get you back to your time."

"Don't worry about doing that. He already told me that a jutsu he was going to test on me would be irreversible." Sakura stated.

"So what are you going to do?" Minato asked.

"I'm going to go to Konoha's greenhouse where they store herbs." Sakura stated. Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Sarutobi just stared at her as Rin went bouncing over to her.

"So we're going to start with herbs?"

"Yes, poisons too. I'm going to teach you how to make your own poisons."

"Yay! Let's begin right away, Sakura-shishou!" Rin exclaimed in happiness.

"Rin, I've been meaning to ask. Why do you call Lady Sakura, Sakura-shishou?"

"Why do you think? She said she would teach me medical ninjutsu and train me so i can fight i needed." Rin looked over to Minato. "That's okay, right sensei?"

Minato nodded in approval. "Of course it is! Now you have someone that'll help you develop you're medical ninjutsu since i can't. Anyway, we have practice tomorrow at eight. Sakura you can join us. It's at training ground three, you should know where that is." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow! C'mon Shishou!"

"I'll be back later so we can discuss where i can live." Sarutobi nodded. She turned and followed after Rin.

-A few Hours later-

"Great Job, Rin." Sakura said as she was walking back to the hokage's office. Rin was walking with her since her home was in the same direction.

"Thank you Shishou!" Rin exclaimed.

-At the tower, in Sarutobi's office-

Minato was back in the office, talking about where Sakura could be housed.

"She could stay with me, i have a extra room." Minato suggested. The hokage's face was thoughtful before he nodded in agreement.

A knock resounded through the office again.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked Sakura, who had a box of pocky in her hand and a stick of pocky in her mouth.

"So did you find out somewhere i can stay?"

"You're going to be staying with me." Minato announced.

"Are you sure that i won't be a bother?" A gleam of sadness passed through her eyes, lingering for a moment before leaving.

"Of course you won't. Besides, i get lonely by myself."

"Thank you! I'm very grateful!" Sakura exclaimed happily with a smile on her face.

~*End of chapter*~

Me: How was it? Please let me know if i should continue or not...

Hikari: R&R to let her know. She shouldn't have to waste her time planning a second chapter if nobody likes it.


	2. Getting Settled In

Me: Here's the next chapter of my newest story, "An Unthinkable Love"!

Hikari: Let's get to the chapter already!

Mizore: Minato-kun Luver doesn't own Naruto!

Hikari: On to the chapter!

Me: I was supposed to say that… T-T

Mizore: *Whispers* it's okay! I'll help you her back!

*~ Getting Settled in ~*

_Recap_

"_Thank you! I'm very grateful!" Sakura exclaimed happily with a smile on her face._

_End Recap_

"C'mon let's go." Minato took her hand and they vanished from the office.

They were walking along the streets; Sakura was looking at everything with awe.

"You are from Konoha and yet you act like you've never seen it." Minato said. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eyes before looking around again.

"That's because in my time, Konoha isn't as peaceful as it is right now." Minato looked slightly troubled at that statement.

They came up to a white apartment. Minato led them inside.

"Are you hungry, Minato?" Sakura questioned

"Starving actually." Minato corrected playfully.

"Oh my bad." Sakura said.

"All is forgiven." Sakura giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "If you need any help, let me know." In response he heard a quiet '_Okay_'.

~20 minutes later~

If Minato was someone else, he would have been drooling at the lovely aroma drifting into the room from Sakura's cooking.

Sakura was setting the table. There was Tempura, rice, ramen, dango, and five glasses of her special tea.

"Minato! Time to eat!" Minato was sitting at the table before she could finish.

"Everything looks and smells good, but why did you make so much?" Minato asked.

"I thought your students, who are hiding outside the window, would like to join us. Isn't that right, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin?" Their heads popped up and they looked in surprised. Sakura walked over to the window and opened it.

"Come in and join us, please. You wouldn't want all this food to go to waste would you?" Obito, Kakashi, and Rin jumped in. Sakura closed the window after them.

"Sorry for bothering you sensei. We just wanted to see Lady Sakura." Obito admitted.

"You don't have to call me Lady Sakura. It makes me feel old."

"I want to though." Obito persisted. Obito and Sakura argued back and forth about the whole '_Lady Sakura_' subject. Minato, Kakashi, and Rin watched in amusement. Finally, Sakura sighed.

"Okay, you win, you stubborn child." Sakura gave in, rubbing her temples.

"Hehe! Yes, I win!" Obito pumped his fist in the air. Rin finally intervened.

"We should probably eat now so we can go home soon and not bother Sensei and Shishou, besides they're tired." Rin stated. Everyone agreed and began eating.

*10 Minutes later*

"Thanks Lady Sakura! That was awesome!" Obito shouted.

"Yes, It was very delicious." Rin agreed. "It's time for us to go now. See you tomorrow at practice." Rin pulled Kakashi and Obito along with her. Minato closed the door behind them

"Minato? Do you have a shirt and a pair of shorts I can use to sleep in tonight? I need to wash my clothes and go out to get more." Sakura was blushing slightly.

'Of course I forgot clothes before going back to the hokage's office.' Sakura thought, mentally face-palming.

"Yeah, hold on a second." He went to his room and returned a moment later. "Here you go."

"Thank you! I'm going to take a bath now." Sakura announced, walking off. Minato sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the tv.

-Bathroom-

Sakura was sitting in the warm bathwater thinking about what happened.

'What did that guy gain by sending me to the past? He still died… What difference does it make?'

'**Who knows Saki…? But I know one thing!**' Inner Sakura told her.

'I know I'm going to regret this, but what do you know?' Sakura asked her inner.

'**We get to live with a hottie!**'

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'I knew you'd say something like that. When do you not?' Sakura got out of the bath and began drying off as the water went down the drain. She put on her undergarments before pulling Minato's shirt and shorts on.

'The shorts are too big…'

'**Well take 'em off. The shirt covers up everything**'Inner Sakura spoke once again.

'I guess.' Sakura hesitantly took off the shorts off and folded them up. 'I'm glad the shirt fits… It's nice and warm.' Sakura lightly pressed the sleeve to her face and inhaled the scent.

'It smells like spice.' Sakura turned to the door and opened it. Minato was walking by when the door opened. He looked at her before turning away with a slight flush on his face. She was wearing his shirt, but his shorts were in her hands.

"I take it the shorts were too big."

"Yeah." She handed them back to him. "Where's your washer, I need to wash these." Sakura said, gesturing to her clothes.

"Come, I'll show you were it is and then I'll show you to your room.  
>He led her to the washer and let her put them in and get them started. Then h showed her which room she would sleep in.<p>

"My room is right there if you need anything. " Sakura nodded. "Then I'll see you in the morning and we'll head over to the training grounds. Good night." He turned and began walking to his room.

"Good night." Sakura announced as he opened the door, before turning and going in her room. She walked over to the window.

'Everyone… I wonder how they're doing.' Sakura thought sadly.

'**I turn you into a ghost like form and we can go see. You can't interact or talk with them though.**' Inner Sakura suggested.

'You can do that?' Inner Sakura nodded. 'Please!'

'**Go lay on the bed. I don't want your body to hit the floor and attract Minato's attention.**' Sakura did as she was told. '**Let's begin!'** Inner Sakura began forming hand seals, causing Sakura to glow brightly for a minute before the glow died down and Sakura's eyes glazed over.

-Future-

Sakura looked around and spotted the team she was supposed to join up with. It was Team Gai.

"Guys! I found the scroll Sakura-chan was supposed to deliver. It was in her arms guards." Tenten announced. The others joined her and saw that the scroll was indeed there.

"What could have happened to Sakura-san then?" Gai asked. Lee spotted white residue mixed with a red substance.

"What is this white stuff? It seems to be mixed with blood. Could it be Sakura-chan's?" Lee asked.

"Let's get a sample and head to Konoha. Whatever it is could help us find Sakura." Neji stated. Lee nodded and proceeded to get a sample.

"Okay Team! Let's get back to the youthful Tsunade-sama!" Gai shouted. (Did you think I would forget about the youth crap they spew constantly…?)

Sakura smiled wistfully. 'Thank you Team Gai, but there is nothing you can do for me anymore. No one can bring me back from the past.' She whispered before her ghost like body disappeared from the timeline.

Team Gai stopped as soon as they heard that. 'Sakura. Sorry we were too late to save you.'

*Back in the past*

As Sakura drifted to sleep, she thought. 'Thank you.'

~End~

Me: Hoped you liked it! Sorry it's so short!

Hikari and Mizore: Please R&R.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter! I'm going camping in Tennessee and I won't be updating for a while. Though I'll bring paper so I can write the chapters up and type them when I get back!

Oh, I'm thinking about starting a D.N Angel and Naruto crossover as well. It's gonna be Dark and Sakura pairing. Any ideas?

I'm gonna try and come up with something for my Code Lyoko, Odd and Sakura story and This Dark and Sakura one while I'm away.

So if you have any ideas you want to share with me, I'd appreciate it! Just PM me or review this AN with your idea. Just be specific about which story you're talking about!

Thanks a bunch,

Yami-chan


End file.
